Just Business
by SophieXPizza
Summary: Annabeth Chase wants to do something different with her life and decides to apply for a job at a business firm. She didn't think that a job would give her so much more to look forward to, especially when she gets closer to her boss Mr. Jackson. Friendships, broken hearts and affairs, that could maybe turn into a relationship? Or will it all be 'just business? AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As you can see looking at my page, i'm new to writing fanfics, so i apologize if my writing isn't quite what you expected haha. Also, if you can spot any mistakes in my grammar etc. just tell me! I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it! It's an AU by the way.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters that belong to it. Neither do I own Versace or any other brands, names etc. mentioned._

 **Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth POV**

As I was starting to awake, I took a short look at my dog, Lucy, who was playing happily with her toy. Dogs always seem so happy and cheerful. I wish it was like that with humans too, but unfortunately we feel other things too. For example, I'm feeling exhausted. I barely slept because of all the nerves, since i have a job interview today and although i prepared good enough, it always feels like i could've done more. I walked to my bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Shit, could the bags under my eyes be any bigger. I just put some concealer on it and hoped for the best. I gave Lucy a kiss on her head and locked my apartment.

You see, I was living alone with my dog in a huge apartment in New York, although I never had a single job before in my life. I can see you wondering why I would want a job and where i got the money from. Relax, I'm not a drug dealer and no I didn't rob a bank either. My mother, Athena, is a fashion designer. There was a time when I was little, when we didn't have that much money. But then this woman sent my mom an email about how much she loved her new collection (my mom had a website online) and well that's how her success started. Turned out this woman was the sister of the fashion designer Gianni Versace. She continued his work and pretty much owned the business. So my mother started working for this woman, Donatella, more and more and also started earning tons of money. My father abandoned us the minute I was born. I have never heard from him, I don't even know his name and I'm glad about that, because if I ever even thought about searching for him it'd be a complete waste of time. Oh and now, why would I want a job? I have never really worked in my life, except when my mom and I were poor, I would help her with daily chores and all. I just made sure to study hard, so I could help my mom later on when I got a good job. I continued studying hard after she became succesful and I got a degree in Business. I never did anything with it until I heard a spot opened up in a business firm, not too far away from my apartment. So I decided to apply, because other then going out or meeting with friends or travel with Lucy, I didn't do a lot of other stuff.

My god, it was 10.15 already and I had the interview at 10.30. I should hurry. I ran as fast as I could, which was hard since I was wearing heels and wearing a skirt with a blouse and a jacket. The damn skirt kept flying up. As I hurried my way to the firm, I checked my phone to see that it was 10.20. I was on time, thank god. I walked inside the building and saw a woman behind a desk. I walked up to her and said "Hi my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm here for the job interview at 10.30" at which she looked up to me from her laptop and said "Hello Ms. Chase, Mrs. di Angelo will be done with her meeting in 5 minutes, she'll be in her office then, which is on the second floor on the right side of the stairs!" I thanked her and went to the toilet, because I always have to pee when I'm nervous, It's an annoying habit. I saw that it was 10.28 and decided to walk to Mrs. di Angelo her office. She was already waiting for me when I walked in. I introduced myself and we talked about my degree, work experience and why I was interested in the job. She was a very polite woman and kind of reminded me of my mother, also being a workaholic and having a positive attitude. She said that I'd hear from them tomorrow. As I walk out of her office, I saw a very goodlooking man sitting in an office next to Mrs. di Angelo's. Oh my, if only he was the boss. I guess I was looking at him for a long time, because he was staring back at me and I started blushing. I quickly took the elevator downstairs and went home. Lucy greeted me as I opened the door and took my heels off. Having her around, made me happy to be home. Which reminded me that I was going to need someone to look after her if I got the job. It sure as hell wasn't going to be my mom, who's too busy to even answer my phone calls, so maybe I could ask my childhood friend Luke. Yeah, I think I'll call him tomorrow. I decided to have a movie marathon, hoping it would be one of the last ones as I won't be able to have one once I get the job. I didn't have much work experience, I admit that, but I had a good feeling about the job interview. I also had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time I would be looking into those beautiful ocean-like eyes.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? I know that it's pretty short, but this was kind of an introducing chapter so. I hope it wasn't too bad.. Let me know what you think, if you like it I'll update very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said I'd update soon, so I will! Also, I'm on summer break so more time I guess. Don't expect an update every day though haha! I hope you'll like this one! AU.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters that belong to it._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth POV**

I just got a call from Mrs. di Angelo and turns out that she saw a lot of potential in me, so she hired me! I was so happy, I decided to treat myself by ordering a pizza, since it was almost evening, and what other way to celebrate than having a friend around, so I called Luke.

I hope he was in for drinks too, because I have had this bottle of whiskey lying around for way too long.

 **Luke POV**

I was just on my way home from work, when Annabeth called. I smiled, we haven't really had time to meet up, because I've been really caught up in work, but she always knew how to bring a smile to my face, just by seeing her name I lightened up.

I guess I've always had a little crush on her, but I know that she'd never return those feelings. We've been friends since we were in diapers, but that's it. Unfortunately, I thought.

"Hey Lukey, I just got my first job, I was so excited that I had to call you! I just ordered a pizza, would you like to stop by in like half an hour?"

I blushed at her saying Lukey. Jesus, what's wrong with me.

"Hi Annie! That's amazing, congratulations I'm so proud of you! Now I know what a father feels like when his child gets a job. Yeah of course, I'll see you then! Bye!"

Omg, seriously, did I just say that. Fucking hell I sound like a pervert.

"Haha, thanks Luke! You're the father I never had, literally lol. Yay,bye see you in a bit!"

She hanged up. Oh how I wanted to do that to myself right now. As if it couldn't get any worse, she now thinks of me like a father. Jesus, that's even worse than being a brother figure. I quickly walked home and got dressed.

I was wearing a shirt that didn't make me look like the skinny boy what I always felt like. I left my apartment and grabbed a taxi.

Shit I hope I don't say anything stupid anymore.

 **Annabeth POV**

Lol that phone call was weird. Aside from the father thing, It was like he was nervous or something. Oh well, guess it was just a bad connection or something.

The door bell rang and Lucy started to bark. I opened it and paid the pizza guy, I was about to close it as I heard someone yell my name from a distance. It was Luke. I closed the door and pretended not to hear him.

I heard him say "Annabeth, I know you're there, what are you, 3 years old?"

I then opened the door and replied with "No, because a 3 year old wouldn't be hired to work in a business firm"

I don't think that I've been this excited about something for a long time.

Luke smiled and gave me a hug. He already wasn't very like strongly built to put it like that, but I think he became even skinnier.

"Hey, you really have been working too much, haven't you?"

He gave me a weird face and said "Um, yes I have, but how do you know?"

"Well, I figured if you work a lot, you don't always have time to eat and I can feel and see that you've lost some weight."

I saw that his smile kind of faded, so I tried to turn it into a compliment.

"Oh no I didn't mean that you look skinny or unhealthy or something, I just meant that-"

I stopped as he saw the concerned look on my face and suddenly burst out laughing.

Jesus, what an asshole and I'm the 3-year old here.

"Omg, I hate you! I actually felt bad."

"Oh Annie, don't worry, I know that I'm skinny, I'm used to people saying that sort of stuff!"

"Okay good. Well let's go sit and watch TV because the pizza is getting cold because of your goofing around." I said as I laughed.

We sat down and I moaned as I ate a slice of pizza. My god, why can't I just marry pizza already. It's always there for you and doesn't argue with you or judge you for who you are.

 **Luke POV**

As we sat down, I stared at Annabeth while she was enjoying her pizza. How can someone be so beautiful, even though she was wearing sweats, had her hair in a messy bun and had pizza all over her face.

I need to put a stop to these feelings, or our friendship could get ruined.

 **Annabeth POV**

Luke and I were talking about what has happened since the last time we met up, which was probably about 2 months ago. Then he asked about my love life. That's odd, he's never really done that before.

"Well" I started "There's this really hot guy working at the place I'll be working and yesterday I was staring at him, but then I saw that he noticed and was looking back at me, so I blushed and quickly got out of there, so embarrassing!"

He gave me a half smile and said "So was that your boss or what?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he's kind of the head of a department or something." I answered, looking at him curiously.

He replied with "Oh, well an office affair should be interesting though, right?"

I laughed "God, I haven't even said one word to him and you're talking about an office affair. Wouldn't be that bad though." I said thinking about the guy again. His eyes were just so dreamy. Stop, you're exaggerating. Maybe he's just hot from a distance and uglier when you get closer. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Luke was staring at me while I was in my thoughts.

"Sounds like you're already hung up on the guy, but let's finish this movie, because I have to get up early for work tomorrow, as usual." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I agreed so we finished the pizza and the movie.

I walked him to the door and said "It was really good catching up with you Lukey! I missed having you around, you wouldn't judge as much as my other friends, especially because most of them haven't had a job either. Thanks for everything."

He looked at me and blushed. "Of course, I'll always be here for you, even to just listen to you. You can always call me, but I think you know that already."

I hugged him as I answered "Yes of course I do and the same goes for you, okay? Especially when you finally meet the woman of your dreams, because it's about time you meet someone who'll demand more time, so you don't work your ass off haha!"

We broke apart and he gave me a long gaze while saying "I think she's closer than you think." He then shook out of his dreamy gaze and added "I hope I guess, I just hope I run into her someday, maybe at work!"

I laughed at him being clumsy again and waved him goodbye.

I decided to go to bed, so I wouldn't be tired tomorrow, I wanted to make a good first impression after all, especially on my hot co-worker.

I changed into my pj's and tried to sleep.

 **Luke POV**

Shit that was really close. The only woman I can think of being my dream woman, was the one standing in front of me. But tonight just showed she only thinks of me like a friend, so I'll have to try and shut my feelings off.

Maybe I will meet someone soon. Or maybe I just don't want to meet that person, because I know it won't be Annabeth. Omg stop, I sounded like a pathetic hopeless romantic.

I hailed a cab and crawled into bed the minute I got home.

Maybe tomorrow will be the day I meet her, but I put that thought aside, as I know it'd be a waste of time just thinking about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Awh, Luke has got it bad for Annabeth. Don't worry about it though, I'm 100% Percy and Annabeth trash, so a relationship will never happen. This chapter was just to show how Luke felt about Annabeth. The next one is going to be way more exciting, since Annabeth is meeting her hot co-worker (maybe boss?), Mr. Jackson. Thanks for the follows! I'd like to know what you guys think of it though and if it needs any adjustments, let me know too!**


End file.
